


To Touch The Light

by tincat227



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Implied multi-endings, M/M, Open Ending, Top Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: 这发生在BvS后的某个时间点





	

**Author's Note:**

> 开放式结局

【超蝙】[BvS]  
To Touch The Light

 

神说要有光，于是就有光。

 

“韦恩先生，生日快乐。”一把略带中西部口音的男声叫住了布鲁斯——韦恩家的现任主人，布鲁斯循声而望便看见一个身穿花呢西装的四眼记者。  
“谢谢，我希望你享受这次的生日派对，尽管，我不太记得我有邀请你……不过我也不是负责宾客名单的人，是或不是都无所谓。”说完，他笑了笑，尽量让自己的动作看起来随性又不失风度。  
“我是来自受邀的《星球日报》的记者，克拉克 肯特……”  
还未等对方的话说完，布鲁斯便插嘴说:"噢，原来是《星球日报》的人，这就说得通了。所以，为什么我没有看见露易斯 莱恩?"  
“莱恩小姐，咳，事实上她正负责另一单采访，因为时间上的问题，她不能赶上您的生日派对。所以，改由我来参加这次的派对。”  
“难道我就不值得那位金牌记者的采访吗?”  
“呃，韦恩先生，那个……”  
“放松一点，记者先生，我不是要把你赶出这里，我像是那样的人吗?只不过，我倒是很想会一会那个活力四射红发女孩……”韦恩稍稍停顿了一下，双眉蹙着，嘴唇微微抿了一下，似乎是看到某件不如意的事。  
“我希望我刚说的没太冒犯，我没别的意思，我认为莱恩小姐是位能力强又很有专业精神的新闻工作者，并且你要知道我们韦恩企业已经男女同酬很久了。你瞧，我可不想员工们对我的满意度下降，还有可能流失未来的潜在雇员。”  
“韦恩先生，我向你保证，我可是《星球日报》的人，我不会单靠只言片语就会添油加醋地把某些事情写得天花乱坠、言过其实，又或者是大相径庭。”说完记者推了推眼镜，眼神坚定地看着韦恩，仿佛刚才他讲的那番话就是誓言。  
“……你的名字？是克莱德对吗？”  
“是克拉克 肯特。韦恩先生。”  
“克拉克…肯特。”韦恩说着记者的名字，一副若有所思的样子。  
“我突然记起，你们《星球日报》在前几年不是有一个人在‘大停电’那晚不幸丧生，然后，嘿，没过多久就安然无恙地跑回去工作的吗？说是认错了尸体什么的。他还好吗？你的那位同事？我还挺佩服他有勇气前往那样的危险地带报道新闻。”  
眼镜记者眨了眨眼然后回答：“谢谢你的关心，韦恩先生，他很好，呃，很健康。身体上以及心理上的。”  
“你知道吗？你可以直接叫我‘布鲁斯’。克拉克。”  
眼镜记者点点头，“好的，韦恩先生……布鲁斯。”他缓慢地问道：“你认为他勇敢？”  
“谁？你是说你那个‘死而复生’的同事？是的，勇敢，当然也很蠢，让关心他的人伤心，像是父母、女朋友或是男朋友。”  
“是有点傻，不过他认为自己做了正确的选择。”  
“那样的话，我就没什么好说的了，克拉克。”韦恩讲道，在从他身旁经过的侍应捧着的托盘上取下两杯起泡酒，并将其中一杯递给肯特。肯特手里拿着酒杯却没有尝酒的意思，只是看着韦恩喝起泡酒。  
“呃，事实上，先生，我们曾经在几年前莱克斯 卢瑟的慈善派对上见过面。”  
“噢，我们有吗？”韦恩扬了扬眉毛，嘴唇离开杯沿，疑问道。  
“是的。”  
“抱歉，你有一张‘大众脸’。那我们第一次见面时我说过了什么？”  
“你说，哥谭的行事作风不太一样。”  
“没错。这听上去确实像是我的口吻。你猜这样好不好？你跟我，我们两个人，在一个静点儿的地方继续聊。”  
“你的意思是，”记者推了推鼻梁上的眼睛，“一次独家访问？”  
“嗯哼，可以这么说。对于你来说应该是一个很诱人的提议，小记者。”韦恩再次挑眉，不过这次的语调又稍带他往日那种富家大少式的漫不经心和慵懒，嘴角附带一个小小的微笑。

 

***************************

 

楼下的派对仍然在继续。有多少人会留意到今晚的寿星已经提早离场，还有一位眼镜记者？答案是怎样都无所谓，因为布鲁斯正在忙别的事情。不是在忙他平时的‘夜间娱乐’，今晚会由Dick、Jason跟Tim代劳。

堪萨斯小子正结结实实地压在布鲁斯的身上，除了重量之外，从他身上还传来了来自太阳的热力。克拉克轻轻挺动腰部，以完美的控制力缓慢地进入布鲁斯。而此时的布鲁斯只觉得自己的身体很热，他只能用鼻子呼吸试图减轻被进入的不适感，但是情欲却愈加高涨。当克拉克将自己全部埋进布鲁斯的体内时，他们两人的脸凑得非常近，鼻尖与鼻尖之间只有毫米之差，蓝眼睛直视着蓝眼睛。他们就这样对视了好几秒，直到克拉克带着笑意将头偏了偏，细细的鼻息喷在了布鲁斯的面颊上，这令到布鲁斯不由得哆嗦了一下。  
“这可不是不眨眼游戏，男孩。”布鲁斯没好气地说道。  
“男孩？”克拉克再次看着布鲁斯的双眼，脑袋轻轻歪向一边。太人类了。  
“噢，你会想让我叫你做‘Daddy’吗？”  
布鲁斯眨了眨眼。然后又眨了眨。  
“……这还不是我听过的最糟糕的枕边情话，克拉克。”  
克拉克的嘴张开然后又合上，他笑了笑，对于布鲁斯来说笑容有些过于灿烂、爽朗。  
“所以是不吗？”  
“确实是‘不’，克拉克。这么多年以来，我都尽量忽视那些在哗众取宠，只为吸引眼球的哥谭八卦小报上刊登的《蝙蝠侠与他的‘小同伴’罗宾》还有什么《布鲁西与他的养子们不可告人的私事》，我可不认为这些都会让我想听到你叫我做‘Daddy’，况且，若是你做我儿子的话年纪有些大了。”  
“所以是不。好的，我收到了。布鲁斯。”  
“但是，我会继续叫你男孩。小镇男孩。”  
“嗯哼。叫我男孩吧。”  
氪星人湛蓝眼眸里的情欲快要溢满了，一只手更是放在布鲁斯的胸膛上，手指逗弄起其中一个乳尖，手法情色意味十足，不消几秒，就把指尖间的乳首刺激得硬挺。不知是由于什么原因，布鲁斯一直忘记实际上的克拉克跟腼腆木讷的眼镜记者克拉克 肯特不太一样的，不完全是。事实上，堪萨斯小子克拉克懂得玩的花样可多了。  
布鲁斯从喉间发出低叹，一只手搭在对方的肩头上，忍耐着不要太快就在克拉克身下扭动自己的身体。  
“你现在可以动了，男孩。”  
克拉克笑嘻嘻地抬起上身，然后将布鲁斯的双腿分得更开一些。  
克拉克知道如何让布鲁斯感到舒服：持续不断地以布鲁斯喜欢的方式用硕大的勃起操干他的屁股，深而有力的抽插，精准地对敏感的神经束施压，而做着这些的克拉克还不会流下一滴汗。  
这期间克拉克还直勾勾地盯着布鲁斯的双眼，没有移开过视线，这简直令布鲁斯难以忍受。强烈的快感就如同有颗超新星正在他体内爆炸，让他的情欲在燃烧，将他不断推向崩溃的边缘。那感觉就像是在飞翔的同时又如同溺水一般。  
布鲁斯能感觉到自己快要到了，尤其是当克拉克一边爱抚着他的阴茎，还一边亲吻着他的颈侧。然而，就当布鲁斯以为自己会这么高潮的时候，克拉克停止了所有的动作。  
“这究竟……克拉克！”  
“叫我做‘男孩’，布鲁斯。”克拉克再次摆动起臀部，以折磨人的速度缓慢地插入再缓慢地抽出。可恶的小镇男孩！  
“认真的吗？这都是什么时候！？”布鲁斯不满地吼道，伸腿勾住了克拉克的腰部试图让对方能进入得更深一些，只是他根本撼动不了这座钢铁之山。  
“拜托了嘛，再说一次，就一次，然后我会乖乖的。”  
半晌，他不情愿地说了：“……男孩。”  
“是的，布鲁斯。”克拉克回道，然后他的身躯再次压在布鲁斯的身上。

***************************

他醒来了，在凌晨的某个黑漆漆的时分，克拉克没在他身旁可他睡的位置还温热着。  
布鲁斯感叹自己或许真的老了，只是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱就可以让他睡下来。  
只是片刻，克拉克便从天而降落在露台上，手里还拿着一束花。  
“看来你是‘散心’回来了。不要告诉我那束花是你送给我的第二份生日礼物。”他嘟哝着，翻了个身面对着从露台走进来的人。  
“花，这可不是个好选择。”  
“这是给阿福的。他说过他怀念旧宅里的花房。怎样？你觉得他会喜欢吗？”克拉克来到他的跟前站定，那是一束深紫色的野菊，布鲁斯伸手抚过其中一朵。  
“你可以直接问他。那我呢？什么也没有?”  
听此，克拉克不由得笑了一声，然后低头吻了一下布鲁斯。那双唇的温度是如此令人眷恋。

***************************

布鲁斯醒来了，他的心跳很快，仿佛是在隆隆作响。他强迫调整自己的呼吸，他有些茫然地盯着眼前的水晶天花板，忽视裤裆紧得有点不适。他还在‘房间’里。

他知道自己必须‘醒来’，故事还没有结束，梦境还在继续，他还可以在坠落之前，在着地之前得到他想要的结局，然后是清醒过来。

如他所料，‘房间’的门打开了，有人进来了。

他还在坠落，他需要醒来。

“布鲁斯。”来者叫唤了他的名字。

他在坠落，故事还没结束。

Tic，Tok，Tic，Tok。

 

Fin


End file.
